Shining Moon
There was a time after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. The clans were forced to move from the lake and settled around a bigger lake. Seasons passed and the clans decided to change their names. Thunderclan became Forestclan, Riverclan became Pondclan, Shadowclan became Rockclan, and Windclan became Mountainclan Proulouge The wind whistled softly on a dark starry night. The moon shone brightly on a slow going stream surronded by trees. A black, plump she-cat padded from some brambles and dripped her head to drink. On the other side of the stream the leaves rustled. The she-cat pricked her ears and let out a low growl unsheathing her claws. A gray, skinny tom stepped slowly pricked his way from the trees. "Shadowclaw," mewed the tom dipping his head. His voice was hoarse, as if it had never been used. Shadowclaw sheathed her claws and licked her chest-fur embarrassedly. "Grayfur," replied Shadowclaw;her voice soft and as smooth as the river. "Why have you called upon me on this fine greenleaf night?" questioned Grayfur. "I-I've got something to tell you," stammpered Shadowclaw. Grayfur swished his tail in annoyance. "I'm going to have kits." Grayfur stumbbled back into the undergrowth. When he regained his balance he replied, "When?" "Sometime this moon," Shadowclaw held her breath as she waited to hear her mate's reaction. "It's amazing! Me a father! I can't wait!" yowled Grayfur bouncing around. Shadowclaw stuffled a mew of laughter. Suddenly, Grayfur stopped and lashed his tail angerly. "You've forgotten one thing, I'm from Mountainclan." "And I'm Forestclan," mewed Shadowclaw, her tail dropping. Grayfur flicked his tail angerly and let out a soft hiss. "I think they should go with you," mewed Shadowclaw. Grayfur leaped in suprise and responded, "No! They need a mother!" "Alright... I will, but I don't think we can keep meeting." "You're right," Grayfur sighed, "we should stop." "I-I'll see at the Gatherings. Hey! It's almost full moon, and I promise to keep you imformed." Grayfur purred and twined is tail around Shadowclaw's. "I'll never forget you," he whispered. "I'll miss you." With that Shadowclaw pulled away from Grayfur and slowly padded torward the trees. Chapter 1 "Shiningkit, Goldenkit, Rainkit, wake up." mummered a soft voice. Shiningkit shook her black head and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her brother, Goldenkit. She probbed his gold belly and hissed in his ear, "Time to play, not time to sleep." Shiningkit's sister, Rainkit, sat up slowly and yawned. Shiningkit looked Rainkit up and down. Rainkit had gray fur, while Goldenkit had gold. She looked down at herself and found that she was jet-black like their mother, Shadowclaw. Goldenkit flicked his ear and mummered half-asleep, "I want to sleep in." Shiningkit sighed and stepped out of the nursery. She looked around slowly and spotted the elders den. Shiningkit stuck her head into the log that was the the elders den. "Onetail," she whispered. A grunt responded and a old she-cat lifted her graying head. "I-I-I thought you could tell me the story." Onetail's amber eyes sparckled and she replied sleepily, "Now, you know Shiningkit that it's to early to be up for your age. Shiningkit puffed out her chest and replied proudly, "I'm four moons old. So of coarse I'm old enough." Onetail nodded and rasped, "Alright, the story of my tail. Many seasons ago, when Forestclan was Thunderclan, I was known as Robinpelt, because of my black and ginger pelt." "You don't look like that." said Shiningkit suspiciously, looking at Onetail's graying pelt. "Of coarse not; I've grown very old. Now no more interruptions. Alright?" Shiningkit nodded. "So, I was hunting for prey near the Shadowclan border when I smelled something strange. Do you now what it was?" Shiningkit's eyes widened and she breathed, "Twoleg monster." Onetail nodded and Shiningkit gasped. "And it wasn't on the Thunderpath! It came straight at me. So, naturally, I ran. It seemed to have lost me because it went off in a different direction. I thought I was safe, but I must have been the most mouse-brained young warrior ever! I had ran into a fox den! It snapped its ugly head at me. And then-" Onetail was cut off by a cat yowling, "Shiningkit!" "I'll be right back," grummbled Shiningkit. Shiningkit pushed through the vines handing down from the elders den. Shiningkit padded into the clearing. She scanned the clearing until she found Rainkit pouncing toward her. Shiningkit sighed, "What is it?" "I wanted to play moss ball!" yowled Rainkit still pouncing. Shiningkit flicked her ears annoyed and yowled, "Just to play moss ball! Moss ball! I was listening to Onetail's story!" Rainkit coward in fear and responded in a quivering voice, "I-I d-didn't kn-know." Shiningkit snarled and lept at Rainkit claws unsheathed. Rainkit leaped back and ran toward the nursery. Shiningkit pounded after her. "Mama! Mama!" yowled Rainkit. Shadowclaw rushed out of the nursery and pulled Rainkit close to her. Shadowclaw glared at Shiningkit and hissed, "How dare you attack your sister like that!" Shiningkit licked her chest fur and replied cooly, "But we always play fight." "But never like that!" yowled Shadowclaw pointing with her tail at the bleeding scratch on Rainkit. "Come little one," meowed Shadowclaw to Rainkit. As Shiningkit watched them head toward the medicine cat den she mummered to herself, "Rainkit was faking. And if she wasn't then she's to weak. When I'm leader all kits will have to learn to fight." Shiningkit padded back toward the elders den, but before she could reach it a booming voice from behind called her name, "SHININGKIT!" Shiningkit slowly turned around and found she was nose to nose with Gapplestar. He narrowed his green eyes and contuined, "You never ever attack a clanmate like that! And you're just a kit! You, my friend, showed everyone today that there seems to be no order in this clan! Your punishment is to stay in the nursery untill your a aprrentace!" Shiningkit widened her eyes and breathed, "But-but that's two whole moons!" "You should have thought of that first." meowed Gapplestar over his shoulder as he headed back toward his den. Shiningkit grummmbled as she pushed through the entrance of the nursery he rpelt hot with embarressment." Goldenkit was finally awake and whispered, "I heard everything. Do you have a fox-heart? We never do that!" "Listen-" Shiningkit was cut off as Goldenkit flicked his tail in her mouth. He slowly removed his tail and flicked his tail to the back of the nursery. Shiningkit padded quietly to the back. She gasped in suprise, there was a new queen! Shiningkit looked at the she-cats large, ginger belly. "It's alright, I don't bite." meowed the queen. Shiningkit leaped in suprise and mewed, "I thought you were sleeping." "Well, I was asleep in till the little black fuzz ball woke me up." meowed the queen playfully cuffing Shiningkit's ear. "My name is Sandpelt." purred Sandpelt. "Shiningkit," replied Shiningkit. Sandpelt yawned and layed her head on her paws. Shiningkit slowly backed away to Goldenkit. Shiningkit yawned and curled up in her nest. "Sweet dreams," mummered Goldenkit licking Shiningkit behind the ears. It felt fimilar, but Shiningkit couldn't remember where it had happened. I'll sleep on it, thought Shiningkit closing her eyes. Chapter 2 Shiningkitkit slowly opened eyes to find herself in a dark, tall forest. "Shiningkit," mummered a voice. Shiningkit spun around to confront the speaker. "At ease little one, I'm here to help you." Out of the shadows a silver tom stepped forth. He had glowing green eyes and cream stipes going down his back. Shiningkit sighed with relief and mewed, "It's only you Hawkshade." Hawkshade nodded and meowed in a deep, hollow voice, "Yes, now, we need to work on your leap. I loved how you attaked your sister with your claws unsheathed." Shiningkit nodded and dropped into a hunter's crouch. She slowly moved forward, lightly placing one paw in front of anouther. "Keep your tail straight! If you drag it on the ground your enemy will hear you! And unsheath your claws!" Yowled Hawkshade. Shiningkit sat down and licked her chest fur. "Why do you always push me! Besides, I haven't seen any other kits either!" Shiningkit protested. Hawkshade growled and dug his claws into the ground and replied through clenched teeth, "That's because no kit is as special as you, and dosen't want to be better than others more than you." Shiningkit tilted her head thoughtfully and mewed, "I...I guess that makes sense. Okay, I'll keep working." Shiningkit crouched down and unsheathed her claws. She crept slowly forward and focused hard on Hawkshade. She bunched her hindlegs and lept forward. Hawkshade easily stepped aside and Shiningkit flipped into the undergrowth. Shiningkit groaned as she slowly rose and licked the scratches that were swelling with blood. Hawkshade padded slowly over to her and whispered in her ear, "Time to wake up." Shiningkit opened her eyes to see Shadowclaw crouched over her, licking behind her ears. "Shiningkit!" meowed Shadowclaw, "Your covered in these scratches! Come, lets take you to Specklefall." * * * * "From this day forward you will be known as Shiningpaw, Moonheart, you will be her mentor." meowed Gapplestar. "Goldenpaw! Rainpaw! Shiningpaw!" yowled Forsetclan. Shiningpaw turned to Rainpaw and whispered in her ear, "Are your sure you want to be a medicine cat?" Rainpaw looked at Shiningpaw with her blue eyes and mewed, "Of coarse." Rainpaw looked proudly up at her mentor, Specklefall. Shiningpaw sighed and padded toward her mentor. Moonheart nodded to Shininpaw and whispered in her ear, "It's great to see you out of the nursery." Shiningpaw pounced around excidedly around the leaf covered clearing. Moonheat flicked her tail annouyedly and meowed "You're not a kit now, and we're losing daylight for you to train." Shiningpaw stopped and spun around, "But I train so hard a night!" Moonheart barred her teeth and growled, "I will not tolerate this nonsense!" Siningpaw's face fell and replied sadly, "Alright, what's first?" "Hunting," growled Moonheart and mummered to herself, "Apprentaces and their mouse-brains. Saying they train at night." Moonheart swifly crossed the clearing, and dissapeared withen the thick walls of vines hiding the camp. Shiningpaw cautiously paded to a small opening in the vines and mewed in a shaky voice, "M-M-Moonheart?" Shiningpaw had to strain her ears to hear Moonheart reply, "It's alright, just slowly make you way through." Shiningpaw took a deep breath, and padded into the never ending, green vines. The vines tugged greddily at her dark pelt, and swallowed her up. Shiningpaw was surronded by darkness, the only light coming from cracks. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE COMMENT! AND COME BACK LATER! THERE MAY BE MORE! Category:Fan Fictions